A Precious Gift
by Aiaras
Summary: Hermione makes Snape a very happy man. Just Been Fixed!Just been fixed again!
1. To Tell Him or Not

Yea, this plot is mine, but the characters and anything else from the books are not mine. Sorry. Cant take credit for something that is not mine. This came to me when I was half asleep the other day. So enjoy

Hermione is 26

Severus is 46

Hermione paced her floor in her room at Hogwarts. About two years ago she had come back to teach Charms. It felt like she had never left her second home. But right now, her mind wasn't on work for once. It was on something more important. Her hand reached down to her slightly protruding stomach as she thought and paced. How could she tell him this of all things? Would he yell at her saying it was all her fault? Would he leave her? Would he accept it and tell her that he loved her? It would just crush her if he wanted nothing to do with her anymore because of this. He was a part of her soul, her being. Sitting in a nearby chair, she sighed, thinking back to their first kiss.

_Flashback_

_"Welcome back, Miss Granger," replied a silky deep voice from behind her. _

_Hermione turned around from where she was putting papers on her new desk, waiting for classes to start. To her surprise, there he stood. The very man that had torment her and her friends and plagued her mind. The tall form of the dark, mysterious and loner Potions Professor. "You were the last person I'd expect to welcome me back. I'd thought this would be tortuous to you."_

_Unbeknownst to her, Severus had thought about her. She was what plagued his thoughts around her sixth and seventh year. The only thing that ever stopped him from making a move was the fact, at the time, she was a student. A beautiful, smart and mature witch. He had watched her closely, trying to figure her out. In all that time, he learned what an amazing person she was. Ever day his feelings for the young witch grew. She was in his thoughts, his dreams and everywhere else. Now, she was back. Time to make his move. "I came to welcome back one of greatest students." Back in her school days, the Professor called her a know-it-all, annoying witch. Now he was giving her a compliment. There was something different about the man she had grown up around she concluded after the shock of his recent compliment wore off. Not once had he insulted her nor was he nasty. Instead there was a gentle air about him. "Was that a compliment, Severus? I didn't think you'd have one for a know-it-all."_

_That was the first time that his name was spoken from the young woman standing in front of him. It sounded heavenly. "Don't doubt what I think about you, Hermione. You were my brightest student, but you aren't my student anymore. You are a member of the staff, an equal to say. Certain things are now acceptable."_

_"What kind of things, Severus?" asked Hermione, as she stepped closer to him and lowered to her voice. Something had come over her to make her bolder in front of her former Professor. _

_"You should know I had hoped to seek you out again. Your company should not go unwanted. I've heard great things about you. The third hand in defeating the Dark Lord," he replied, as casually as he could. _

_"We _are_ equals, Severus. I tried to show you that when I was in school. But each time, you pushed me away. Insulted me and called me a know-it-all nuisance till I gave up and went back to my rooms," she reminded coldly. That was always a sore spot in her childhood. Being called a know-it-all was not something that she had enjoyed, along with the name mud blood._

_Severus took a step closer to her so that they were no more than a few inches away from each other. His strong arms gripped her shoulders as his eyes bore into hers. "Hermione, I never meant to hurt you. Back then, it was not allowed. I was just trying to let you live."_

_"Let me live! I just wanted to be your friend. Why couldn't you let me do that?" asked Hermione, stubbornly. It had come back to her in a rush of memories from her past. All her failed attempts, all her friendly comments, everything that she had done just tore at her heart. No one understood why she tried so hard to become friends with the evil bat of the dungeons._

_"You need to understand why I did what I did. If I let you near me, you would have discovered my secret…" _

_"I know more about you than most do. What secrets could you possibly be hiding? What was so clandestine that I couldn't be your friend!" demanded Hermione. Her hands pulled his arms off her shoulders in a fury. _

_Doing the one that that was show the enraged woman in front of him what he meant, Severus bent his head down and kissed her. It was a long and passionate kiss. One that left Hermione breathless and in shock. When he pulled away, he smiled at her. "That secret." _

_End Flashback_

After their first kiss, they had begun to spend more time with each other. Quiet evenings in one of their chambers grading papers or talking the night away. They sat next to each other in the Great Hall and during any other staff meetings, went on supply outings, long walks, visits to Hogsmed and spent some much time together the other members of the staff were being to wonder. Of course kisses were exchanged between them that soon led to touches. That soon led to amazing sex that they craved only from each other. Normally they had remembered to use protection, but occasionally they forgot especially in those heat-of-the-moment moments.

It was those moments that led her to her dilemma now. Over the two years that they had spent together, Severus had eased up. He was gentle with her and understanding. Mostly that was with her and her alone. Occasionally his old behavior reared its ugly head, but not often enough.

Most of her friends and family had warmed up to the idea of Severus being around Hermione. After a few well placed threats from the Weasely men and her father, Severus assured them he would never hurt her or leave her. But would that hold up? After all, it was only recently that he had given up on the fact there was an age difference or that she deserved better. It was always the same thing. He'd complain, and she'd reassure him that she loved him and only him.

Well, it was now or never. She would have to do it even if he told her that he didn't love her or that he would leave her. It needed to be done before she lost her cool once more. This dilemma was not going to go away nor did she want it too. After all, it was already at least four months in.

Please review! I beg of thee. You know you want to.


	2. His Reaction

Again, not mine. I do not own Harry Potter. Not at all. I can write my own works of art thank you. Oh, it is a very graphic lemon coming up in this chapter.

Upon reaching the chambers of her lover, Hermione dissipated the wards and went in. She walked into his private rooms to find him reading by the fire in his favorite chair. Taking a few moments to observe him, Hermione noticed how the fire reflected the smoothness not greasiness of his long black hair, how long his fingers were as they held the book with great care, his sharp facial features that appeared soft in the fire light. Was she willing to let him go if he rejected on her?

"Do you like what you see, my dear?" he asked, surprising her out of her reverie.

"Of course," replied Hermione. She walked over to him until his strong arms pulled her into his lap. A happy scream escaped her lips at the suddenness of it. Then she snuggled up against his chest, hoping that the news she had would just go away.

Severus could sense that something was wrong with the young woman against his chest. His long fingers brushed her wavy, no longer bushy hair out of her face. "What is it?"

How did he know? Was it that obvious? Nonetheless, this had to be done. So, she pulled away from him and looked up at him. Her hand reached up and traced his features. It was best to memorizing everything now.

"Tell me, Mione," he persuaded.

"You promise me that you would never leave me?" she asked nervously.

"I would never leave you. Nothing on this Earth could make me give you up. I spent years wanting you, needing you, loving you. There is no way I could let you loose after getting you," promised Severus, pulling her towards him. Yet his beauty refused.

"I-I-I'm pregnant." Hermione held her breath in as she watched her lover's face. There were so many emotions running through his dark eyes that she couldn't tell which was which. It scared her what with his silence and all.

"With my child? You are carrying my child?" Severus felt a bit giddy inside himself arise. Him, a father! Who would of guess?

"You are the only one I have ever been with," replied Hermione. Her eyes were a bit teary. This wasn't going so well in her mind.

A smile crossed over Severus's face. He grabbed the lithe girl in his lap and held her in a tight grip. "That's wonderful! How far along?"

Glancing up at him, Hermione gasped in amazement. The feel of his arms around her made her feel safe and wanted. "Really? You are happy about this?"

It dawned on him now. That was the problem. "Hermione, my dear, this is a blessing. You have made me so happy. I thought I would end up an old man alone. Now, I am with a beautiful young woman who is carrying my child. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Sev." Hermione moved into his embrace with a great relief. His hand moved up and down her back, sending shivers up and down her back.

Hermione reached up and kissed him. Without a second thought he kissed her back. Their tongues clashed together in a need for dominance. Severus's hands moved down to her stomach and gently rubbed it. A soft moan escaped from Hermione's mouth.

"Can we?" asked Severus, pulling back and looking at her gently.

"It won't hurt the baby," assured Hermione. Her mouth began to trail butterfly kisses down his jaw to his neck. She began to suck on his neck earning her a moan from him.

Severus wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, bringing her to the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, he laid on top of her, kissing and licking his way down to the top of cleavage. Instantly, her shirt was lost as his need grew. His mouth sucked and licked and kissed her chest and every piece of skin that he could find. With a swift flick of his long fingers, her bra was removed.

Following her shirt, Hermione removed his black button up shirt to run her hands up and down his lean, pale chest. Her fingers sent shivers through his spine. She sent kisses down his chest, nibbling and licking different spots. Severus whipped out his wand and placed silence and locking charms on the room before starting to remove her pants. Soon all their clothes had been removed and tossed to the floor.

Moans and screams were heard and would have been heard though out the castle if it weren't for the silence words up. Severus's hands had chosen to place kisses and gentle caresses on her slightly protruding stomach. Beneath his hands was his child growing in the woman that he loved. What more could he want? They had flipped over so that he was on the bottom and she on the top. She was more than happy to place kisses and touches on every piece of his skin that she could reach. Right now he was letting her have control. Her hands wrapped around his little friend and began to stroke it with a feather light touch. The light touches turned to rapid movements that lead to her lips, kissing and licking. The kissing led to her putting it inside her sweet mouth thus earning her more moans and her name being called out a few times.

He was close to coming but tried to keep it back. Only her tongue was flicking his tip in such an such a pleasing manner. Soon he felt himself being to shudder and shake until he releasing inside of her. Just as she finished swallowing his seed, he flipped her over and began to ravage her body with his mouth and tongue. He rained kisses on her body, touching each of her delicate silky skin. Upon reaching her hot, wet core, he plunged a long finger in, making her arch her body and moan out his name loudly. His fingers pumped in and out of her, touching the special spots that made her scream out in pleasure. Then he lowered his mouth and pushed his tongue in. With his tongue, he reached the same spots that made her cry out and soon made her come in his mouth.

After she came, he reached up and kissed her on the lips. She could taste herself on his lips. Suddenly he thrust into her. Together they rocked their hips and set a pace for themselves. Their moans mingled, their names were called out from the other. Soon, their bodies began to shudder thus each coming into the other. Severus rolled over and pulled her to him. Both were spent and content.

"I love you and our child, Mione," whispered Severus.

Hermione reached up and kissed him. "I love you too."

Heehee. They had sex. Heehee. Review or they will never have the baby. You know you wanna hear what it is. So review or I won't tell.


	3. She Said Yes

Checks Nope, still not mine. Sorry. Just read it anyway.

Later that, after a nice dinner and a reading from one of Severus's potions books, they had to decided whether or not to tell Dumbledore of Hermione's condition. It wouldn't be long before she began to show, and she was against anything to hide it. She was proud of their child and wanted to show it off.

"Do you think that Dumbledore will accept it?" asked Hermione, looking up at Severus as they sat on his love seat. He was sitting against the back with her in between his legs, leaning against his chest.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the old man already knew," laughed Severus.

"Neither would I," agreed Hermione. She titled her head backwards and kissed him. "Things are almost perfect."

Severus nodded in agreement. Things were most definitely going great. Now he had a beautiful woman who loved him. She was giving him a child in return for his loving. "I think I know a way to make it even more perfect."

Looking up at him, she gave him a questioning look. Everything she wanted was in the room right now in a manner of speaking. "How, love?"

Moving her off him, Severus got up and went into his office. He left behind a befuddled young woman wearing nothing but his black shirt. Oh, how he loved how she looked in his clothes. Right now there were more important things than how she looked. Coming back into the room, he walked over to her.

"Sev, you are being to scare me," informed Hermione.

A smile graced his lips. "Sorry." He kneeled down by her to kiss her gently. They almost lost themselves in the kiss when Hermione's hand came up and cupped his face.

"What is it?" Her hand gently caressed his cheek as she looked at. His behavior was certainly strange.

"I love you even with this child coming. You are my sweet angel carrying our child inside of you. I would have never thought it would happen to me in a million years. You are the only one that managed to bring down my walls. Not many have tried to become friends with the greasy git, but you didn't care about that. You loved me despite what everyone said. Only one last thing can complete all of this. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" asked Severus, holding out a ring with beautiful green emeralds surrounded by tiny rubies.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione looked at the ring Severus was holding out. She took it in her hands to examine it. "Of course I will, Sev!"

Severus let out the breath that he had been holding in. She had said yes! He jumped up and grabbed her in a hug. Their lips met in a heated kiss.


	4. Telling the Professor

Still not mine. Stop asking!!!!!!!!! Just the plot is. Moving along. Oh, sorry for the long wait.

Hermione continued to grow before they decided to tell Dumbledore. She had a nice small roundness to her stomach that wasn't there before. Together they walked, hand in hand, to his office. Severus said the password (lemon drops) as Dumbledore greeted them from his desk. His eyes twinkled as if they knew some untold secret. Which he probably did.

"Ah, Hermione. Severus. What brings you here?" he asked them, gesturing for them to take a seat.

"Well, it seems we need to update you on a few things, sir," replied Hermione, as she and Severus sat down.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "What kind of things?"

"Hermione and I have decided to get married," stated Severus, looking proud of himself.

"Really! It's about time you two came to it," smiled the professor, with that damned twinkle.

Hermione took Severus's hand in hers before continuing. "Also, sir, I'm pregnant."

The old man looked like he was about to jump right out of his seat. His smile got even wider than before. "That's fantastic! Have you checked with Poppy for the sex or you gunna wait?"

"We are going to Poppy's to find out the sex after our meeting with you," informed Severus.

"Well, congratulations! You have my blessing," he assured them.

"Thank you, sir. I'll need to find a replacement for me in Transfiguration when I get too big," she replied.

"Just take the whole time off, dear," insisted Severus.

Shaking her head, she patted her husband-to-be's hand. She offered him a dazzling smile. "No, dear. I would like to teach. Otherwise I'd grow bored.

"Well, off you go. Do inform me of your progress," asserted Dumbledore.

The two nodded and bid their good byes. They headed down to the Infirmary. Along the way, Hermione had one hand on her stomach and was thinking real hard. Did she really want to know the sex of her baby so soon? Would it be easier to know now instead of later? Suddenly, she noticed that they had come to a stop.

"Hermione, dear, what's wrong?" Severus asked in his rich, baritone voice.

She bit her lower lip before talking to him. "I was just wondering if this was the right idea."

"Yes. I do understand what you mean. If we knew the sex of the baby, we could buy all the things we need ahead of time. Wouldn't that be easier?" he asked.

"You do have a point. I guess I was just being silly," she remarked.

"No, you weren't. We don't have to do this you know," he assured her.

"I know. Let's wait and think on it, ok?" Hermione decided.

"Ok," agreed Severus.

Should they find out the sex of the baby or not? Tell me. Review as well.


	5. Ron and Harry

Still don't own. Sorry if you thought I did.

After several days, Severus and Hermione decided not 5to check the baby's sex. After all, it was better if it was a surprise. Even thought it might have been easier. They could always change the colors later on if they really wanted to.

Ron and Harry came to visit Hermione on e day only to be directed top the dungeons by a painting. They hadn't talked or seen their friend in months. So, all they knew was that Severus and Hermione might still be going out. Stopping at a painting of a meadow, they knocked just as the painting had said to do.

"Ron! Harry!" exclaimed Hermione's voice, as she opened the painting.

Their mouths dropped. Their best friend was round! Pregnant round! When did that happen to her? That certainly wasn't there the last time they had visited. Hermione laughed at their reactions.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," she replied, happily.

"But who?" asked Ron.

Shaking her head, she smiled. "Oh, that's right. You better come in. I'll explain," promised Hermione.

She gestured for them top come in. Leading them to a living room, she sat them down. The place was covered in colors of red, gold, silver and green. The boys looked around, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on, Mione?" asked Ron, looking around the room suspiciously.

"You know how Severus and I got together, right?" she asked.

The boys nodded. It took them a great deal of time to adjust to that. Even longer when Snape started being nice. After a few well-placed threats, everyone else welcomed him. But it couldn't be. Could it?

"Well, he asked me to marry him!" squealed Hermione.

Again the boys were shocked. They thought it was just a fling and nothing more. So, Ron spoke first. "You said yes, didn't you?

"Of course. He is, after all, the father of my baby," she informed them.

Ron just gaped at that sentence. Harry just pushed a smile and said, "That's great, Mione."

Before she could speak, a voice called out from somewhere. Hermione smiled and excused herself. The boys talked about the new things that they had just learned amongst themselves until she returned. When she did, Severus was in tow.

"Ah, Harry and Ron. Nice of you to finally drop by," Severus replied, dryly. They hadn't said anything to his wife-to-be in months. It was really getting to her.

"We were busy," insisted Harry.

"Yea. Rounding up stray death eaters," put in Ron.

Hermione tried to smile. "I know. But I've missed you two so much!"

"Aw, Mione," sighed Harry. He got up, after nudging Ron, and the two gave her a big hug. "We missed you too."

So, the boys stayed for a while. They asked all kind of questions about the wedding and the baby. Severus and Hermione were more than glad to answer them. A huge smile lit up Hermione's face as spoke. Both her and Severus had a hand on her belly.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
